food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Pudding/@comment-32917583-20180812011428
II. Nameless Home I have come here unwittingly. This orphanage located on this old street, was converted from a monastery. The person that My Lady wants to protect lives in this rickety old structure.These ancient buildings are surrounded by old wooden fences, their history is unknown. The orphanage looks deserted, it is darkened and obscured by the timeless trees. Making it a wonderful place to rest. “Pudding, What are you doing standing in the doorway?” A small figure emerged from the rickety wooden door, her brown hair hung long on her back, her blue eyes sparkled with innocence, she tried with all her might to scream, but the only sound that came out was a soft whisper. If it were not for the still of the night, no one could hear her cries. “I only just got back.” I gestured to her in sign language. The child looked at me timidly and then lowered her head. I know that she likes to sit alone quietly under the camphor tree late at night. That’s the place where My Lady taught her how to read. I thought she missed My Lady, now I think, perhaps not. This child would leave the house and sit under the tree at the same time every day. Seemingly waiting for something “A new companion came today.” Her think, frail shoulder quivered slightly. “Yes, I know.” Actually, I heard about it from the nuns before I went to work at the restaurant this morning. They said the nuns who got up earlier to prepare food, found an abandoned boy on the way back to here. But this boy did not like to speak. No matter what they asked, he didn’t answer, they no choice but to take him back. They name the boy Joel- for the sake of convenience. “It’s late, careful of the cold, go back home and get some good sleep.” I walked closer, expressing what I wanted to say in sign and gesture. He nodded, then went back inside. My lady the cooking attendant told me that, as a child, she was abandoned on the doorstep of an orphanage, on account of a hearing problem. Even so, the child could still hear at first, and could speak with others so some extent. It was also that time that My Lady taught her to read and use sign language. In this orphanage, most of the children were without family members, but she was the only one who couldn’t communicate normally. Her hearing was fading day by day, and she could hear less and less as time went on. When My Lady passed, though she loved smiling, she suddenly stopped, and her personality has become gradually more introverted. Most likely because she was a sensitive child. She gradually learned to assess people’s behavior and mastered reading lips at the same time she was losing her hearing. I even began thinking this child was difficult to deal with. Her disaffected gaze seemed to pierce right through to my empty heart. For the longest time now, I’ve felt that I have no inner life. No matter how much I’ve learned, I’ve never managed to find something I really want to do. I can’t imagine what I can possibly dedicate myself to; Just as I can’t imagine what this child is going through. What kind of prison has her weak hearing sentenced her to?